SAO: Mizore's story
by BrookBB
Summary: "Sword Art Online the worlds first virtual reality MMO RPG. Created by the genius Akihiko Kayaba. A dream for a gamer like me or at least it was. On SAO's launch day, Kayaba traped the 10'000 players that logged in inside the game. Now we have only one way out, we must clear the game. If we die it means death IRL too. Who am I, you ask? My name is Mizore and this is my story."
1. Welcome to my world

**Chapter 1 **

**Welcome to my world**

**FL 2, Boulder City**

**Dec. 8, 2022 2:27 am**

**(MIZORE'S POV)**

"Death has come for you, pker." As I say as I deal the finishing blow with my Scythe. You see I'm a pk bounty hunter. I hunt down the players who pk the innocent players. The latest Target was an elusive one. I've chased him for days, but now I had finally taken him out. I bow my head."Forgive him Kami-sama. May he rest in peace." I look over at the girl who was almost my target's next victim." I'm forming a guild to stop bastards like him. Do you want to join me?" I offer her my hand. "I owe you my life. of course, I will join you. I'm saya." She says."Nice to meet you, I'm Mizore." I say as I pull my hood down. she stares at me for a second or two. "Wait, You're a girl?"After talking for a while, I realize Saya is actually really cool. I'm glad to have her as a friend. I sit there, thinking how this game all began.

**My room, Nov. 6, 2022 11:55 am**

5 minutes that was all that remained till Sword Art Online launched. It was the world first virtual reality MMO RPG. Created by Kayaba Akihiko, a true genius. After waiting line for a week I had one of the 10,000 copies released. Then before I knew it was launch time. I put on my nervegear helmet signed and did the all the necessary calibrations . I got on my bed, laid down and those said words, . "Link start." Little did I know how much those to world would change my reality. I blanked out for a second or two. When I awoke I was not in my in bed, but a totally new place. I was in Aincrad, I was in Sword Art Online.

**The Town Of beginning**

**Nov. 6, 2022 12:05, pm**

I rushed around town, amazed at how real this world is . I found a nice little sword shop. They had a few swords, I found one I like, a nice big two-handed Sword. It was not the weapon I wanted, but it would do for now. I payed for it and walked away. As I looked around in awe. I bumped right into someone. I looked up to see a girl, she had light brown hair and eyes that matched her hair. She carried a reaper sword. You know, the ones with the really thin blades. " I... I'm sorry, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized. "You have nothing to be sorry about, you meant no harm. Hi, I'm Asuna." She replied. "Nice to meet Asuna, I'm Mizore." I said . Asuna looked at my back." Wow, You think you Can handle that big Sword?" She asked. "Of course, I can! Hey Asuna, want to come train with me?"

**Fields, outside town**

**Nov. 6, 2022 12:30 pm**

**"Take that, you baka pig!"** I yelled as I cut a pig in two. It shattered like glass and disappeared. A little box popped up in midair. It said that I gained 22 Exp. Points and 100 col. I stepped back to watch Asuna. She ran toward the pig and stabbed it a few times. It shattered just like mine and the little box popped up. "So this game has no magic, right?" I asked. "Yea, but I heard there is an infinite number skills and not just sword skills. it has stuff like cooking and blacksmithing " Asuna said. "Lets try it, let try to do a sword skill. You want to try first or should I?" Asuna ran toward a pig and her sword started to glow. She repeatedly stabbed the pig at high-speed. " Wow, Nice job Asuna. But stand aside, it's my turn." I started to swing my sword though the air. The game took over and finished the motion for me. A wave of energy shot from my sword and sliced the pig in half. " Whoa, Nice one Mizore."

**Nov. 6, 2022 5:25 pm**

Asuna and I had trained for the last few hours, we both level 5 now. I looked at my in-game clock and realized it was getting really late, Mom was probably done making dinner by now. "Asuna, I think it's time I logged out now." I waved my hand, and the game menu came up. I looked for a log out button but, didn't see one there. " Hey Asuna, where is the logout button? I can't find one." "You're probably not looking in the right spot." She said pulling her menu "No, it's not there." I replied. suddenly Asuna started to glow. " Hey Asuna, you're glowing." "So are you. I think it's a forced teleport."

Town of Beginnings, Plaza

Asuna was right it was a forced teleport. I was now in the town plaza. I look around, I guess all the players are here now. Then suddenly the sky turned red, little words that said warning and system announcement appeared in English. Then the red sky started to drip, it almost looked like the sky started bleeding. The drops of blood formed brown robe. But the weird thing about him, there was no one wearing it. It started addressing the players. "Attention players, welcome to my world." His world, then this faceless figure is...

" I am Akihiko Kayaba , and from this point I am the one in control of the game. I guess many of you have already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. This is not a game glitch. I repeat... This is not a glitch, but an original feature of Sword Art Online. You can not log yourselves out of the game and no one outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter in the NerveGear will send a powerful microwave though your skull , destroying your brain and thus ending your life." He could not be serious. A game, where I can't logout. A game where I had a chance of dying. What the Hell was Kayaba thinking? " The friends and families of some of the players failed to heed my warning. As a result 213 players are now gone from Aincrad and the real world. As you can see various news networks are reporting this."Images of various news reports of Deaths caused by the NerveGear appeared in the sky around Kayaba ."So the threat of forced removal has been reduced. So I want you to relax, and focus on clearing the game. Also please make note, that there is no way to respawn when your HP reaches Zero. If this happens your avatar will be erased from the system, and simultaneously the NerveGear will Fry your brain." I couldn't die here. Why should i die just because of some game? " There is only one way out, you must clear the game. Right now, you are on floor 1 The lowest level of Aincrad. If you can get though the dungeon and defeat the boss you can advanced to the next floor. Defeat the boss of floor 100 and you will clear the game." "What the hell!? How are gonna do that!? It seems Impossible!" I yelled. Kayaba just ignores me. Lastly, I placed an a little present in the item storage of every player. Please, take a look." I brought up my menu, and went to my items. In my items I saw a mirror. I brought the mirror out of storage and stared into it. Then I heard Screaming, I looked to see all the players starting to glow. I looked back in my mirror and saw not my avatar but me, the real me. "Asuna you okay?" I looked around for my new friend. Then i saw Someone who looked like her just a little younger. "Asuna?" "Mizore?" She replied. "How does the game know what we look like?" Asuna asked. "It must have been those calibrations it made us do." I replied. Kayaba started speaking again. "Many of you are probably wondering why? why would Akihiko Kayaba creator of Sword Art Online do this? Ultimately my goal is a simple one, the reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate for a world of my design. As you can see I have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the tutorial and official start of SAO. I wish you all the best of luck." With that Kayaba started turning back into the blood like form and then disappeared.

**FL 2, Boulder City**

**Dec. 8, 2022 2:40 am**

"Mizore, Mizore, Hello Mizore?" Saya's voice brings me out of my day dreaming. "Sorry Saya, I was just remembering how this Death game started. I guess, I was day dreaming." "Day Dreaming? But, it the middle of the night?" She asks. At least she had a sense of humor "Do you ever think we will clear this game? I mean it is a month in to the game and we've only cleared the first floor. Already 2,000 of us have died. Is there really any hope?" She asks. " Never give up hope. I will never give up till this game is cleared." She just smiles at me. "So, what should we call our new anti-pk guild?" Saya asks. "I don't know? What do you think Saya?" I ask. "well, with that black robe and scythe you look like a... that it! Let's call our guild shinigami." She says to me. "Shinigami huh? I like the sound of that. Then Shinigami it is, our mission is to protect the weak players, pkers who would harm them." She gave me a thumbs up. She then starts speaking."This could be our motto. Pkers beware, Death has come for you. These are the last words you shall hear, before the shinigami comes for you."

* * *

Thank you all for reading SAO: Mizore's story. please note, that unlike the ice dragon slayer, this story will be in present tense. Only flash backs and memories will be past tense.

This story will cover all 74 floors of SAO and will only be in Mizore's point of view. If you have any idea for floor themes. You can leave them in the comment section or pm them to me.

Also i would like to give special thank to JamieLee who help me with this story idea.


	2. The Mountain King

**Chapter 2**

**FL 2, Boulder City, The Bedrock inn**

**Dec. 8, 2022 10:45 am**

I awaken to a loud banging sound. Someone was knocking on my door. I roll over in bed. The banging just gets louder. "Mizore it me Saya." I get out of bed and go to door." Good morning, My lady. How are you this morning?" She asks. " Well, other than the fact that u just woke me up, I'm good. Now what do you need?" I reply. " I'm sorry my lady, I did not mean to wake you. I just thought that if we gonna stop pkers then, we must be become as strong as possible. So I was coming to get you so, we could go train together." She was right if I ever hoped to stop pkers, We would need to be strong."ok let me get ready, meet you in the lobby." I say."okay see you in a few my lady." she turns and heads to the lobby. I shut the door and head to my bed. I sit down, pull up my main menu. I go to equipment and put on my robe. I then equip my scythe and head down to the lobby.

"So, Saya where do you want to go to train?" I ask as I come down the stairs. "Let's go explore the dungeon." Saya says. "the dungeon? You really want to explore the dungeon, why?" She just looks at me and smiles."Cuase it will be fun." I let out a small sigh." Fine, let's go." I say as I walk to the door. I step outside and see the view of the mountains. I admire the view for the first time since the death game started. Staring at the mountains it was hard to imagine but this was a game. "Okay Saya, let's go to the dungeon." We to the dungeon building that towers over the floor.

**FL 2, dungeon 11:20 am**

"So this is the floor dungeon, looks like a cave." Saya says. I look around and see some monsters. They look like mountain loins but, they were dressed like knights. They carry a sword and shield. "Shhh, Saya look ahead." I point to the lions knights up ahead."let's see if we can catch them by surprise." I draw my scythe, and Saya draws her katana. I run up and slice the lion in back. It turns around and swings its sword at me. I quickly block with handle of my scythe. I flip around it around and pull right at its neck. I pull and the lion shatters like glass and disappears. I look over and see Saya finishing off one. We keep fighting our way though the enemies. "So Saya, what level are you now?" I ask. "9, what about you?" She asks back. "11" I reply. as I turn forward to see huge double doors. I realize we had just found the boss room. "Saya I think we should turn back. We should get a big raid party to fight it." We get out our teleport crystals and teleport to boulder city.

**FL 2 Boulder city, 2:45 pm**

We arrive in town and report that we found the boss. "Saya I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's go grab a bite to eat." I point to a restaurant called the Rockstaurant . " We walk in and find a seat, and the npc waitress walks over. "Are you ready to order?" She asks. "No, give us a minute." I reply. The waitress walks away. "I look through the menu and find what I want. "So Mizore, about our new anti-pk guild." "Yea Saya, what about it?" I ask. "Well,We need more members. It can't be just us. We need more than two people to fight the pkers." She was right,we do need more members. The waitress walks back up." Are you ready to order yet?" She asks. Saya speaks up first." Yes, I will have the shrimp pasta and pink lemonade." The waitress writes that down and turns to me." Yes, I will have the bacon cheddar chicken sandwich and make it spicy. For a drink I will have water." The waitress walks away. After waiting our food for a while, it finally comes. We quickly eat our food and leave. We see people outside forming the boss raid group, wow the players work fast. I pull my hood up, and walk up to the group. " I will lead the raid group. I'm the one who discovered the boss room. As for my name, just call me death."

**FL 2, dungeon boss room. 5:05 pm**

We push open the big stone doors of the boss room. The torches in the room light by themselves. I look around the room, it looks like throne room. I see a pile of rocks on and around the throne. They start moving and form a giant humanoid shape. Then an hp bar appears over its head. Above that was its name, The Mountain King. A Giant two-handed battle-axe appears in its hands and it charges us. " Group A, charge its left flank. B group go right." I yell. "C group your Saya and I, we're charging the front." I run up and try to slice the boss. He dodges, he moves fast for a hunk of rocks. He swings his axe and it sends a shockwave though B group. it kills one player and severely damages another." Saya, switch with me!"

I switch with Saya and run over to help the guy who got hurt. As leader of this raid group. I must keep as many as possible alive. "You got hit really hard. Will you be alright? " I say as I use a healing crystal on him. "Yea don't worry I will be fine." Now sure that he was ok, I turn my attention back the rock thing. I See Saya, hacking the crap out of it. She is faster than me. I guess that's because she has a small katana, while I got a heavy scythe. So, A little extra speed is expected. "Saya, Switch again. It's my turn now." As I run toward him, I activate a sword skill that increases my critical stat . I slice him in the gut doing about 1k critical Damage. The boss smacks me with the blunt end of the axe. I fly a few feet away. "A Group attack is left he is exposed." The flank his and take a huge chunk of its health bar be for retreating. I look at my health bar and see that I'm in red. I quickly use a heal crystal, but realize I just used my last one.

"Saya switch." Saya runs in and stabs the boss in side." **Take that you over grown pebble!**" She yells. Seeing a moment to strike, while Saya had it distracted. B group Charges in and deals some damage before retreating. " Seeing Saya's health getting lower, I yell "Saya switch with me." I look at the boss health bar. I see that the pile of rocks had red health. I charge in, jump up and, swing downward. My scythe makes contact and slices him straight down the middle. He shatters into a million pieces. " I see a little box pop up it says. "You have won a special item." I click it and see that is an armor called The Shinigami's Robe. I decide not to equip it till later. I hear all the others cheering that floor 2 was cleared. I see the doors to floor 3 open. "Saya let's go, Time to leave." "Coming, my lady." She replies as she runs up next to me. We walk out and though the portal to floor 3.

**FL 3 Mizu Village 7:38 **

We come though the portal in to town. I look around and see that the town look like that Italian city. You know the one with all the canals. I go into my items and equip my new robe. It has a shredded bottom and conceals my face In darkness while the hood is up." Whoa, Mizore what a cool looking robe. It suits you great." Saya says. The other players start coming up. I see a familiar face coming though the portal. "**Asuna! Over here!**" I yell. She looks around for moment, then starts walking toward me. "I'm sorry, do I know you? Wait you're the one who just lead our raid group, right?" She asks. "Asuna it's me, Mizore!" I reply as I pull my hood down. "Mizore! How have you been?" She asks as hugs me. "Well I'm not dead, so I guess I'm good." I say jokingly. "Yea, but you look like a shinigami."She says. "Speaking of shinigamis, would you like to join my new guild called Shinigami?" I ask. "I would love to, but I can't. I'm helping a guy named Heathcliff form a guild. He says we will lead the players to victory with it. "

"Sounds like a good plan." I look around over and notice Saya was gone. "So Asuna, how have you been the last month or so?" I ask. "I've been fine and you?" Saya comes running up." My lady, can we do a little exploration? I want to check out this floor." She looks over and notices Asuna." Oh I'm sorry, my Lady. Did I interrupt you and your friend?" I put my hand on her shoulder and say. " Don't worry about it, it's fine. Asuna This is my second, Saya. Saya this is My friend Asuna." Asuna and Saya shake hands. Then an older looking man walks over. He was maybe in his thirties. "Asuna, we need to get going, we have a lot to do." " She suddenly stands at attention. "Yes, Heathcliff-Sama." He just laughs. " No need to be so formal." They both just walk away. "Come on Saya, let go.

**Forest outside Mizu village, 8:58 pm**

After exploring for a while, we came to realize one thing. The whole floor is a giant forest with a lake in the middle. Mizu village was built on top of the lake."Saya, it's getting late. We should probably head back to town." I hear a voice. "Hey you!" I look toward the direction of the voice. I see a man standing there. "I here to kill you, for what you did you shinigami bitch!"

* * *

That's it for chapter 2. Plz rate comment and review.

If you any questions about the story or ideas for floors. Please pm them to me. If I use your idea, I will give u credit for it.


	3. The Attacker and TheBeater

**Chapter 3**

**Outside Mizu village**

**Dec. 8, 8:45 pm**

Saya and I had been exploring floor 3. On our way back town some guy showed and said he wanted to kill me. "Why do you want to kill me? What did I do to you?" I ask. " You killed my little bother, I cannot forgive you. Now shinigami, time to die!" He pulls out a sword, that looks like a meat clever. He rushes toward me, swings his sword at me. I block with the handle of my scythe. I then shift the handle and the blade goes though his sholder. He jumps back and I see his health bar. I had done some damage, but it wasn't a lot. This time I charge him. I swing at him but he dodges and swings his sword. I spin my scythe around and block again. I swing the blade down and land a blow. It looked painful or at least it probably would have been, if we could feel pain."You bitch!" he yells as swings at me. He swings to my right, so I move to my left. His attack grazes my shoulder. I ignore my wound and swing at him. I look at his health bar he was now in yellow. I get a little between us. He rushes toward meI start activating my sword skill, as his sword hits my scythe handle. An Energy wave come from my scythe. It causes him to lose some of his balance. I quickly put all my wight on my his arm, forcing him to drop his sword. Saya comes up and grabs him from behind. She puts her katana to his neck.

" You won, so finish me off all ready you bitches." he says. " No I not a murderer, I don't kill with out cause. I know who you are your little bro was a pker. He almost killed my friend Saya you know. She is the one holding a sword to your neck. I didn't want to kill him, but he left me no choice. I regret doing it, but it had to be done. If I caused you pain, I'm sorry." Saya releases her hold on him." Yea, you better be sorry. I swear on my bother's grave, That I PoH will kill you some day shinigami bitch!" He runs off in to the forest. I turn to Saya and say. "Come on Saya, let's go back to the town."

**Mizu Village, Mizuchi inn**

**Dec 9, 9:45 am**

I awaken to the sunlight shining in my room. I get out of bed, equip my stuff. I head down the hall and to the lobby. I look around and turn to the npc behind the desk. "Excuse me, but has a girl with dark hair and katana come by here." I ask. "No ma'am, I'm afraid not." I hear a familiar voice. "My lady, There you are." I turn to the stairs and see Saya coming down. " I went to your room, and you were not there." "Yea I beat you down to the lobby this morning." Saya just smiles."" "So Saya, where do you want to go for breakfast?" I ask as we walk out the door. I look around the town, It is really beautiful. I didn't notice how beautiful last night. I see other players riding though the canals in NPC driven boats. I hail for one, Saya and I get in. "Take us to the nearest restaurant please. " Mizore, We need to visit a skill trainer and learn some non-combat skills. They have stuff like cooking, blacksmithing, tracking , sewing and all kinds of other stuff." Saya says." Okay Saya, we will visit the skill trainer after breakfast, I'm starving." "Excuse me, La Signora, but we are here."

I look up and see that he had brought us to place called the flying fish bar and grill. "Thank you sir." I say as I get out of the boat." It was my pleasure, La Signora." He gives me a slight bow before floating away. We walk in and see the place is filled with players. Saya said we need members, maybe this was the place to find them. I walk over to the bar. "Excuse me, but my name is Mizore." The bartender look at me."What can I get you Mrs. Mizore?" " I was wondering if, my guildmate Saya and I could set up a table in ur restaurant. We need to recruit some members. "The bartender nods." Of course you can ma'am." We set our recruitment table, and almost it's immediately people start signing up. They were joining for various reasons. Some because they believed in our cause others just needed guild. Some I could tell were guys, who just thought that Saya and I were cute. After a while the pacing slows down, but we stayed till after dark.

**Dec. 9, 7:30pm**

**Skill training board**

After packing up our recruitment table at the flying fish we headed over to the skill training board. The board just had a map of the skill trainers locations. I look at the map and find the skill trainers I want." Saya, I'm gonna go find the skill trainer I want to learn from. Meet me back at the hotel later." She nods in agreement." Okay, see you later my lady." I head out, and after searching I finally find the trainer. He hands me a manual. On the font cover it says " Medicine Making Basics". With medicine making, I could make all types of medications, poisons and antidotes. If im gonna be a pker bounty hunter, I figure a good paralysis poison would be useful. As I the take manual from the skill trainer, it starts to glows then vanishes. I look in my skills and see medicine making lvl 1. I go back to the inn, and meet up with Saya." Oh hi my lady, what skill did you learn?" Saya ask as she walks toward me."Medicine Mixing, what about you? " I reply. "Cooking." She says with a smile. Saya didn't seem like the kinda girl who would like cooking to me, guess I was wrong. "Saya, I'm gonna go to bed." "Okay my lady good night." I go to my room un-equip my robe and scythe. Now in my underwater, I climb into bed and quickly fall asleep.

**Dec. 10, 2:30 pm**

After spending most of the day in the flying fish bar recruiting. I decided to go do a little hunting. I figured Saya would need ingredients to use. And maybe I could find some herbs to use in my medicine. So I was now in the forest hunting. After a little searching, I see a dear running though the trees. I follow it, being careful enough to keep it at a safe distance. Then right as I'm about strike. I see a guy in black sneak up behind it and kills it." wow, you're good and bold to steal shinigami's kill like that." I say as I walk out from the tree I was hiding behind. The player turns his sword to my face."Who are you? Your not a pker are you?" He asks. This guy looked familiar, but i don't know why" Relax, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm not a pker, I'm quite the opposite in fact. I trying to stop pkers actually." I put my hand out as a friendly gesture. I pull my hood down with my free hand. "Hi I'm Mizore." He grabs, and shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kirito." After hearing his name I realized who he was. "You're that beater who beat the first floor boss." Kirito just laughed. "Yea that's me. And you're the one that led the second floor boss raid." It was nothing my friend and I discovered the boss room. So I thought I should lead the raid party." I reply. " By the way! You say you want to stop pkers right? But why did call yourself a god of death?"Kirito asks " It all about how you see a shinigami. Some see them as killers, I see them as guardians of death. Shinigami help poeple pass on and kill evil spirits. This is world where death should not happen but, it does. As as shinigami, I make it my duty so stop evil people who play this game from committing murder. And thus, by doing that I prevent the real from being unbalanced." "Wow Mizore, that sounds like a good cause. I think I see why you called yourself a shinigami " Kirito replies. I look at my clock. "Wow, 5:30 already. I better get to it say Kirito you want hunt with me?" "Yea sure I guess." He replies.

**Mizuchi inn, Dec, 8, 8:40pm**

After hunting for a while I was finally back at the inn and I was exhausted. I take my robe off, and lay in bed. I lay there wondering how my family is doing in my absence. How my little sister was taking the fact, that was chance her big sis could die cause of a game. It made me worry about my family, but also made my drive stronger. It made me want to clear the game so, I could see them again. Eventually I drift in to a deep sleep.

**Dec. 11, some time in the morning**

I awaken to a loud knocking on my door. It's followed by Saya yelling. **"My lady, my lady wake up**!" I walk over to the door and open it. "Yes Saya what is it?" "I'm very sorry to wake up my lady but a group of players were in the dungeon late last night, and they found it. They found the boss room!"

* * *

That's it for chapter 3. Plz rate comment and review.

If you any questions about the story or ideas for floors. Please pm them to me. If I use your idea, I will give u credit for it.

Also a special thx to my friend Kyoya whom helped me with this floor


	4. The reaper and her followers

**Chapter 4**

**Dec. 11, fl, 3 outside boss room, 10:30 am**

We were now outside the boss room. A group of players dressed like samurai found it early this morning. Their leader was a guy with reddish colored hair. He wielded a katana much like Saya. His name was Klein, I think. Kirito, Asuna, and that guy Heathcliff, were also here as well as Saya and I. We push open the big double doors, and walk in. The room lights up. I look across room and see a centaur. I see that it is wearing a dark-colored robe like mine. It also has a scythe in its hands. It has 5 health bars and is named The Reaper. It starts galloping towards us. "Attack!" Yells Heathcliff. I guess he was gonna lead this fight. We all rush in and start attacking it. I swing at it and my scythe slices through its side. After about 5 minutes I look at its' health , it had only lost half a bar. We pull back and it starts charging directly at Kirito. He does his best to dodge but, the boss lands a hit. Its' scythe goes right through Kirito's arm, causing him some damage. Kirito turns and slices the boss in the side. He then pulls back and switches with Asuna. She runs in and rapidly stabs the boss in the chest. She quickly pulls back. Heathcliff yells attack again. We all charge in and deal some serious damage . It quickly hits ground with its' scythe. It sends out a shockwave that sends us flying. The shockwave even killed 3 players. The boss now had 2 and a half health bars left. Saya and Klein run in and start attacking. It tries to slice Saya in two, but Klein blocks it. Seeing an opportunity to attack Saya deals it some damage. It sends out a another shockwave, that knocks Saya and Klein back. Saya and Klein had dropped it health down to a bar and a half though." We almost have him, attack !" yells Heathcliff. After a few minutes more the boss had red health. I active a sword skill. I gather a little energy in my scythe before releasing it. The wave of energy goes right though the boss, causing it to shatter in to pieces. A box pops up. It says you have a won rare item. It was called The Reaper's scythe. I quickly equip the weapon. It was the same scythe the boss was using. " She killed the reaper and took its' weapon." Someone yells. I start laughing." Yes, So I guess that makes me the reaper now." I saw this as opportunity to make players know my name. "I am the shinigami, Mizore The Reaper and it my job to stop pkers. So pkers beware, because Death will come for you." With that I turn and head to the 4th floor portal.

**fl, 4 Tsurihausu town, 12:53pm**

I step out of the portal and look around. I see the treetops, and a bunch of wooden buildings built around the branches. I see a sign that says "Tsurihausu the city of trees." "Wow what a cool town don't you think?" Saya asks. I turn to her" yea I guess it is kinda cool. Hey Saya gather up the guild. We need to see what they can do. Message them and tell them to meet us outside the town south side, in 30 mins. I'm gonna go look for an inn for us to say at." "Yes ma'am" Saya replies pulling up her menu. I walk off through the town. Saya was right, this town is really cool. It's made up of tree houses of all shapes and Sizes, even multilevel ones. I find a place to stay and walk in. "Excuse me but, do you have two available rooms?" I ask the npc inn keeper. "Yes, we do. Please enjoy your stay at the bird's nest inn." she replies. I look at my clock and realize I had to go meet my guild. Once outside the town I see a raven sitting on a rock, it was an enemy. A monster that could be killed. I was about to kill it, when I get an idea. I heard there was a beast taming skill in this game and raven is usually associated death. So it would make a great pet for a shinigami. I heard that all you had to do was feed the monster to tame it. I pull out some food I had in my bag out. I snuck over and faced it. I put the food on the ground in front of it . It flies over and lands by the food. It eats a little, then keep's eating till it's all gone. It flies over and lands on my shoulder. A little box pops up and says. "Congratulations best tamer! You have tamed a dark raven. You have learned the following skills. Familiar Recovery - A skill specifically for Beast Tamers. This skill allows the user the ability to heal a pet. Familiar Communication - A skill specifically for Beast Tamers. This skill allows the user the ability to understand and communicate with friendly creatures." I look over at my new little friend. Over its' head I could see a health bar and the words dark raven. I also see a pink symbol. You know the ones that mean male or female. This one was female. I look at it stats and see a button that says " change name." I click it and think to myself. After a moment or two I think of a name and type it. "I gonna call you death, you like that girl?" I heard death's thoughts. "Yes I do! I love it!" she says. Death and I run off to meet the rest of the guild.

**fl 4, ****outside of town, guild meeting place 1:20 pm**

"So Saya are they all here?" I ask as I run over to her. " Yes my lady, and got a dark raven chasing you. Shall I kill it?" " No don't this is my new pet. I tamed it, her name is Death" I reply " oh ok, well anyway, here is our entire guild." Saya says. I turn and look at them. We had a total of 15 people sign up. 10 boys and 5 girls. " Hello guild mates, I am your leader Mizore and this is my sub-leader Saya. We welcome you to Shinigami. Here in shinigami we have only two goals. Goal one is to clear this game at all costs. Goal two is to stop player from pking each other. I don't tolerate senseless killing. There is already enough death in this game with players being killed by monsters. We don't need more death. therefore stopping pkers is of greater priority. Shinigami guard the after life and protect the balance of the world. As a Shinigami you must only kill if you have no other choice. If anyone does not agree with what I just said raise you hand." Two players raise their hands, a girl and a boy. "You may leave. any one else?" No one else raised their hands. " ok good. Now how many of you joined cause you thought Saya and myself were cute?" All the boys but Two raised their hand. I figured that what happen. "ok just let me point something out. If you thought you could join just meet girls then, you're dead wrong. I wont kick you, though as long as you fallow my lead. I'm gonna come down and talk to you all. I want your names, choice weapons and any reason you joined other than because I'm cute. After a few minuets I come to the last 3 members. "Hello I'm Senji, my weapon of choice is a kusarigama." He pulls out one of those small scythes connected to a chain" I joined because the name sounded cool. But now that I know you're gonna stop pkers, I want in even more. My girlfriend was killed by a pker." Senji said." That's an interesting weapon choice. But effective for a Shinigami. So, I welcome you to shinigami " the next one was a girl. " My name is Hikari, my weapon of choice is a dagger. The reason joined was because I needed a guild." "Welcome to Shinigami Hikari." I say shaking her hand."The last one was a guy. "I'm Yukikai, my weapon of choice is a katana. I joined because, I wanted to have friends whom I could rely on." I look at Yukikai. "We are more the friends here in shinigami. So I welcome you to the family." I back up and start looking at the guild. "Okay, now all of you have various reasons for joining. I think you we have a good team here. Now I want you all get as strong as possible, so w can stop pking. If you have to kill say a small prayer of forgiveness for them. And most importantly remember our motto. Death has come for you. Pkers beware. These ate last word you shall hear, when the Shinigami comes for you. Now, we must do a quest to make us an official guild. Now onward to floor 3!"

**fl, 4 Tsurihausu town, The Fried Acorn Tavern, 8:25 pm**

We successfully completing the quest to become a guild. We were now celebrating. Saya holds up a cup in air." I propose a toast to our new guild and more importantly to our fearless leader. Without her I would not even be here. She saved my life and is my best friend. She gave the me courage and drive to beat this game. I owe her my life, and I'm glad that she is our leader. So on the count of three, let's raise our glasses to leader Mizore the Reaper. Ready...one...two...three." Everyone raises their glasses and yells. "Kanpai!" I stand up and address my guild. " I'm very glad you all appreciate me so much. I'm glad you guys are willing to help me with my goal. I wish I was not trapped a game, but I'm glad I met all of you. I consider you my family as well, as my guild. I Guess all I'm trying to say is, I'm so thankful that I have such a wonderful family here in SAO." I sit back down and think to myself. "I may be trapped in a game but, at least I have a strong guild and a strong family I can rely on. Maybe being trapped in this death game wont be so bad after all.

* * *

That's it for chapter 4. Plz rate comment and review.

If you any questions about the story or ideas for floors. Please pm them to me. If I use your idea, I will give u credit for it.


End file.
